


a.c.e talking about things

by BouirBouir



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Funny, I Tried, I'm Sorry, group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouirBouir/pseuds/BouirBouir
Summary: just a.c.e being chaotic by message, i tried the funny, hope the funny works
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	a.c.e talking about things

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive my mistakes, im dumb, but heeyyyy this story is dumber

  


**bk**

**junnie** : what the hell is cheese 

**bk** : what

 **junnie** : cheese is just expired milk

 **bk** : yes 

**junnie** : so why did sehyoon threw the expired milk in the trash?

 **bk** :... 

**bk** : i can't believe we're having this discussion 

**junnie** : i can

 **junnie** : i need answers

_______________

**hun**

**junnie** : wth is cheese

 **hun** : stfu it's 2am

 **junnie** : so why are you awake???? 

**hun** : i was watching pokemon

 **junnie** : makes sense, good night 

_______________

**chan**

**chan** : what the hell is cheese

 **junnie** : i was supposed to ask you that 

**chan** : ok, ask me

 **junnie** : what the hell is cheese

 **chan** : i don't know, i was supposed to ask you that

 **junnie** : okey then ask me 

**chan** : what the hell is cheese?

 **junnie** :... 

**chan** :....

 **junnie** : bye 

_______________

**yoon**

**junnie** : what the hell is cheese?

 **yoon** : are you okay? 

**junnie** : yes, why? 

**yoon** : you've been asking this for days. 

**yoon** : and i'm literally in the same room as you

 **junnie** : i don't know, i was hoping a more philosophical answer 

**yoon** :...

 **yoon** : what

 **junnie** : yes

 **junnie** : wanna eat raclette ?  



End file.
